


More Than One Solution

by JewelyDooley



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), I mean it’s kinda sad I guess, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelyDooley/pseuds/JewelyDooley
Summary: Keith couldn’t let it hurt him. He couldn’t let the pain take over. He tilted his head forward and growled, picking up the pace. All of it, it was just pain. Nothing he hadn’t dealt with before. He could make it. He will make it.The soft groans from over his shoulder spoke otherwise.Lance, the beautiful boy who had fallen. Literally. One rogue step during a fight sent him plummeting to the ground. He didn’t even have time to roll over before a laser was shot through him. Aimed at his heart, it missed its target, instead burning through his lower back. The sizzling sound of his back disintegrating was drowned out by his screams. But the sound of his back burning wasn’t the worst part. No, it was the smell. The scent of burning human flesh, it filled the air around them, filling Keith’s lungs. Keith could only choke on smell of his teammate being brutally murdered. The world was painted red by the time Keith came to his senses. The Galra they had been fighting was now splattered across the ground, their blood glinting on the ground and on Keith’s sword.





	More Than One Solution

**Author's Note:**

> I finished writing this at 2, please excuse any typos or mistakes. I know this is a little angsty and sad, but I think it’s good so please enjoy!
> 
> Here’s a smile for y’all who need it :)

  
The only thing he could hear was the heavy, ragged breaths from over his shoulder.

Oh, and his heartbeat. The thunderous pounding from his chest, signalling that he needed to slow down. Not that he could. He couldn’t slow down, not while he still had a chance. It throbbed in his ears, the blood racing around his head making his vision go blurry. Faster, he needed to go faster, but his heart couldn’t take it. Every weighted footfall from his tired feet meant another step closer to death. Death wasn’t something he could think about now. He knew that if he let that thought into his mind it would take over. It would consume his every jagged breath until there was nothing left. So, instead of letting the inevitability of it all weigh him down, Keith decided to focus on the only constant in his life, pain. The horrible burning sensation in his thighs as they struggled to fuel his furious pace. The ache in his arms as he lifted the only thing that mattered. The scrape on his side that he knew would get infected if he didn’t get there in time. The emptiness of his chest as he dragged in helpless breath after helpless breath. Keith couldn’t let it hurt him. He couldn’t let the pain take over. He tilted his head forward and growled, picking up the pace. All of it, it was just pain. Nothing he hadn’t dealt with before. He could make it. He will make it.

The soft groans from over his shoulder spoke otherwise.

Lance, the beautiful boy who had fallen. Literally. One rogue step during a fight sent him plummeting to the ground. He didn’t even have time to roll over before a laser was shot through him. Aimed at his heart, it missed its target, instead burning through his lower back. The sizzling sound of his back disintegrating was drowned out by his screams. But the sound of his back burning wasn’t the worst part. No, it was the smell. The scent of burning human flesh, it filled the air around them, filling Keith’s lungs. Keith could only choke on smell of his teammate being brutally murdered. The world was painted red by the time Keith came to his senses. The Galra they had been fighting was now splattered across the ground, their blood glinting on the ground and on Keith’s sword. His breaths were littered with staggered gasps as he tried to regain his breath. The world was silent until he heard Lance’s whimpers. The soft cries of pain as he tried to move but failed miserably. Keith ran over to him and sunk to his knees.

“Hey buddy, it’ll be okay, let’s just get back to the group.” Lance couldn’t focus on him, but it didn’t matter. Keith hoisted Lance over his back and began running away from the site as he heard the telltale sound of thundering footsteps approaching.

Keith stopped for a moment. He needed a break. It felt like he had been running for hours, but for all he knew it could have been days. The world was spinning and his legs were made of jelly. He removed Lance from his back and gently leant him up against a rock. He stumbled back as the familiar weight was lifted. It felt like he was floating. His eyes felt like they were bulging out of his head. His eyelids were drooping. Keith felt as his feet stumbled over one another and he hit the ground. The jarring slap of the ground woke him up. Every reaction felt delayed. Like when he told his arm to move, it took a second before obeying. His moved his hand back and forth trying to get them to pair up again. The trees around him grew a hundred feet tall, looming menacingly over him. Keith’s eyes widened as the ground stretched out and shook. His head felt heavy but the cut in his side kept him awake. Keith shook his head. He needed clear thoughts if he was going to get himself and Lance out of this alive. Lance. Keith’s drooping eyes flew open as he scrambled across the rough ground to reach his injured teammate. The augmented reality that was plaguing him vanishing the moment his brain focused on the task at hand.

“Lance!” His friend’s face was twisted in an expression of agony. His hands were pressed up on his stomach, where an increasingly large bloodstain was sleeping through his under suit. “Lance please talk to me!”

Lance let out a groan before speaking, “Keith. . .” He muttered breathily, “Keith, I cant move my legs,” he groaned once more.

Keith didn’t know what to do. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins again as a new problem presented itself. Keith was drained. He could barely walk by himself now. He was counting on healing Lance as best he could whilst out on an unfamiliar planet then making the trek back to the castle with them both on foot. But, what was this with Lance saying he couldn’t move his legs?

“What do you mean you can’t move your legs,” Keith blurted out, his eyes scanning Lance’s legs for any injury. Finding none, he frowned, “Your legs are fine, the laser hit your back.”

Lance’s head was thrown back as he cried in pain. “Ah- no I can’t feel them, AH-please-please make it stop,” he sobbed, the pain coming back as he resurfaced from his passing out on Keith’s back.

“At least try to move them,” Keith pleaded, trying to not cry with Lance as he watched his friend cry in pain.

Lance took three large deep breaths before grunting and using his arms to push part of himself off the ground. His legs on the other hand, did nothing, and laid on the ground as dead weight. Lance glared at his legs and sat back down fully on the ground. He ran a hand along his thigh, pinching it at the very end. By the expression on his face, Lance felt nothing. Lance slapped his leg.

“I can’t feel it, there’s nothing,” Lance panicked, “Why can’t I feel it, oh god I can’t move my legs, Keith!”

Keith didn’t know what to say. What were you supposed to say when your friend has lost their ability to use their legs? Lance tried to take a deep breath but couldn’t stop with just one. He tried to keep his breaths calm, but ended up hyperventilating. Each breath only made him more panicked. Keith grabbed Lance’s hands, trying to calm him, but Lance yanked his away. The world was melting away until there was only Lance, Keith, and the tension in the air. Lance was gasping and Keith was speechless.

It took what must have been an hour for Lance to calm down fully.

Once Keith was sure Lance wasn’t going to begin crying again, he started letting his eyes droop. There was no way to get Lance to the castle without killing Keith in the process. Lance was gazing off into the thick trees around them. His eyes were glossy and unfocused. Keith couldn’t read them, but he knew that Lance was okay for now. He laid down in his patch of dirt and passed out.

When Keith awoke, he heard the loud grinding sounds of a rock being dragged across dirt.

The gritty dirt had pushed up into his hand during the night and left a red imprint. He dusted his hands off and sat up. He saw Lance, who was commando crawling across the dirt with a large rock which he was pushing ahead of him. When he finally made it back to where he was previously sitting the night before, he slumped up against the hard rock, sighing heavily. He noticed Keith was awake.

“Keith,” He said, his voice quiet. Keith eyed him up and down. Before the night, Lance was in so much pain, sobs piercing every sentence. Now he was moving around and speaking in full English.

“Lance! You seem so much better,” Keith shuffled over to him. Lance snorted at what he said, “how long have I been asleep?”

“Around and hour. Now, Keith, you’re my friend right,” Lance pulled Keith close to him, forcing them to be eye to eye.

“Yes, Lance, that’s why I’m saving you.”

Lance took a deep breath, “Good, because you have to do something for me,” he paused for a moment letting his eyes fall shut for a second before opening them with blazing sparks, “Keith, if you’re truly my friend, then I need you to-“ he gulped, “to kill me.”

Keith flew back from the broken boy. “What?”

Lance put his hands out to keep Keith from getting too far, “Keith, if you are really my friend, I need you to smash my skull in with this rock.”  
“No way,” Keith refused, he couldn’t kill Lance.

“Keith. . . Please, don’t fight, I am barely holding it together right now, please just, end my life.”

Keith was shocked. Lance looked so much better. At least that’s what he thought. Now with closer inspection, he looked so much worse. The laser had cauterised the wound, which meant he wounds bleed out, but that didn’t stop him from having a hole in his side. His face was a sickly white colour, much lighter than his usual toffee skin. His eyes looked sunken. The wound must be taking a bigger toll on him then he’s letting on right now. Lance looked deathly.

“I can’t kill you, Lance!” Keith refused to end his friend’s life. He stood up, trying to get away from the apparently suicidal boy.

“Don’t you see Keith, I want you too!” Lance let out a sharp cry as he tried to adjust his sitting position, “Please Keith, just make the pain stop,” he whispered the last part, letting his head drop.

Keith didn’t know what to do for the second time that day. His friend was begging him to kill him. On one hand, how was he supposed to refuse. When someone is in that much pain, wouldn’t it be better if they were dead? On the other hand, if he killed Lance and help actually came, Lance would have died instead of being saved-

Keith was ripped from his thoughts when Lance grabbed his leg and dragged him down. Keith yelped as Lance lifted the big rock he was pushing and shoved it into Keith’s hands.

“Do it.” He commanded. “Smash my brains in.”

“No,” Keith stood firm. He was not going to kill him friend.

“Do. It.” Lance said, firmer.

“I-I can’t,” Keith stutters as Lance looked him in the eye.

“What was that,” Lance shook his head in dismay, “Are you a little bitch who can’t follow orders? Can’t even do a simple task huh? No wonder you got kicked from the Garrison. I bet Shiro is super disappointed in you. I know I would be. Someone who scammed their way into the Garrison got kicked. You know what, maybe he was glad you got kicked. At least he wouldn’t have to deal with a fucking loser like you at work now.” Lance sneered.

“I’m not a fucking loser!” Keith growled, anger bubbling up in his veins.

“Um actually, you are,” Lance laughed, “You’re also a little bitch who’s weak and can’t even do what their friends ask!”

“I’m not weak!” Keith barked at Lance, his arms tensing.

“Try telling that to your mother who left you,” Lance grinned wildly up at Keith, who was heaving in anger.

“Oh yeah? Eat this fuck face,” Keith lifted the heavy rock into the air, readying it to smash it into Lance’s face, when he saw a large shadow looming over them. He threw the rock to the side and spun around to look at the object cause the shadow.

The castle.

The castle, in all of its magnificent glory, was landing extremely close to them. It must have tracked their suits. Keith’s anger melted away and instead filled him with joy. They were safe. He turned to look at Lance and saw a look of pure amazement glossing over his features.

“I’m not the only one seeing this, right?” Lance asked, in awe.

“No, it’s real.” Keith replied.

Keith made eye contact with Lance and they shared an internal conversation. Keith scooped Lance onto his back and (before giving Lance time to adjust or get comfortable) began sprinting towards the entrance of the castle. They made it.

They were safe.

 

 

 


End file.
